


Thunderstorm

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Promt send by Leapyearbaby29"Kara is afraid of thunder and lightning storms. Lena finds out about this. Kara could fly to Lena’s without realizing it or Lena goes to Kara’s apartment. Lena knows Kara’s Supergirl but Kara doesn’t know she knows. But Kara will find out. Flustered and blushing and scared Kara and loving and comforting Lena."





	Thunderstorm

It was a rainy night and Supergirl was flying around the city doing her last patrol of day before going back home when suddenly a loud sound startled her. Her hands shot up to her ears and she almost fell from the sky before regaining her balance. Another lighting flash behind her and the loud crack from the thunder came right after and she started flying again with her hands over her ears, without realizing where she was going. Another loud thunder had her falling on the ground. She had her eyes closed and hands on her ears so she didn’t even realized where she had landed/fallen.  
Lena was still on her office. She knew it was late, but there was away too much to do and she knew she wouldn’t be able to relax until everything was done.  
She was trying to concentrate on a article on her computer when suddenly a sound startled her. It sounded like someone had fallen outside. She was at the top of the building so she got her teaser and went outside to check who or what it was. When she opened the door she got shocked and couldn’t move for a few seconds. Supergirl was on her knees, rocking back and forth with her hands on her ears and eyes firmly closed. She finally regained her senses and put the teaser away before kneeling down in front of the superhero.

“Supergirl?” she asked carefully, but she didn’t seemed to be hearing her so she softly touched her arm. “Supergirl, what happened?” Kara jumped a little at the touch, just now realizing where she was.

“Oh Rao, Lena, I’m sorry. I didn’t even realized I was here. I, I should go.” Kara was speaking rapidly, she was still shaking but she couldn’t let Lena see her like this, not when she was still dressed as Supergirl.

“It’s ok. You are soaking wet, you can come inside and I will give you a towel.”

“No, no, it’s ok, I should just…” she was interrupted by another loud thunder and she fell back to the floor, her back hitting the corner of the balcony, hands flying back to her ears and eyes closing firmly again.  
Lena finally understood what was going on and knelt down besides her speaking calmly.

“Supergirl, let’s go to my office, the sound won’t be so loud in there.” She tried to touch her arm again to call her attention. Kara was shaking so bad, Lena couldn’t tell if she was crying of if her face was just wet because of the rain. “Kara…” she tried again, a bit louder this time while trying to pry Kara’s hands away from her ears. Kara slowly opened her eyes and looked at Lena.

“You know.” Kara said, sounding shock while getting up from the floor with Lena’s help. Lena nodded at her with a little smile. “How?” She asked. 

“Well, flying places on a bus is not a very common type of transportation. Besides, the glasses aren’t really a disguise, I can still see your face and hear your voice.” Lena said rolling her eyes a bit and laughing softly.  
The next loud crack of thunder had Kara covering her ears again, but this time she didn’t fall back to the ground. Lena held her up with a strength she didn’t even know she had and walked back inside her office, almost dragging the scared hero on her side. She closed the balcony door just as her arms gave out. She sat besides Kara on the floor and held her, bringing Kara's head to her chest and covering Kara’s hand with hers to try and help her muffle the sound from the outside a bit more. Lena knew that, with Supergirl’s super hearing, just that wouldn’t be enough to shut every sound, but that was the best she could do right now.  
After a few minutes Kara stopped shaking and slowly started to get up from Lena’s chest, she dried her tears and started fidgeting with her fingers.

“Kara…” Lena called, searching for her face that was hiding behind her hair. She reached and tucked Kara’s hair behind her ears and saw how red her face was. “Hey, don’t be embarrassed, it’s ok. We all are scared of something.” Kara nodded not fully convinced yet. She was still fidgeting with her fingers when she started speaking again.

“I saw my planet explode. My mom gave me one last hug, put me in my pod and sent me away, but I heard the horrible sound it made and saw it go up in flames. The sound of the thunder is identical to the sound of my planet exploding. Every time I hear it, it’s like I’m back there, back inside the pod watching my planet, my people, dying over and over again.” She was crying again, and Lena also had a few tears streaming down her face. She moved a bit so she could be closer to Kara again and hugged her. Kara's head went to Lena's shoulder almost instantly.

“I don’t even know what to say. I can’t say I understand what it feels like to lose everything, everyone you know and love, but whenever you need to talk about something, anything, or if you just need a shoulder to cry on, know you can come to me. I will always be here for you, just like you are always here for me.” Lena said drying her tears and looking down giving Kara a warm smile.

“Thank you Lena, for everything. I’m sorry about not telling you, about the Supergirl thing. I’ve been trying to, but then we started dating and I got scared you would leave me for lying which led me to lie even more, and I know it was wrong. You have every right to be mad at me, I don’t blame you, but…” she was interrupted once again, but this time it was by Lena kissing her, she relaxed into the kiss and smiled a little.

“I’m not mad at you. I understand, I really do. But from now on, don’t be scared to tell me anything, I love and trust you and I want you to trust me too.”

“Of course I trust you, I promise we will talk about everything from now on. Now let’s go, my house is closer, we can get dry and you can borrow one of my pajamas and sleep over. I can take you to your house in the morning so you can change and we can have breakfast together before going to work, sounds good?"

“Ok, I just need to finish signing a few papers and then we…”

“Oh, no way, you can finish it tomorrow. Right now we are going home so you can actually have a full 8 hours of sleep like a normal person.” Kara said already picking Lena up and walking to the balcony.

“Kara put me down. I need to finish it now and OH GOD!” Lena screamed as Kara took off, trying not to fly too fast. Lena’s arms held on to Kara’s cape firmly and her legs wrapped around her waist, she hid her face on Kara’s shoulder and closed her eyes.  
They finally arrived at Kara's place, after what for Lena felt like an eternity. Kara set her down carefully, Lena’s legs were shaking like they were made of jelly.

“You good?” Kara asked laughing a bit but trying to hide it. Lena punched her arm while trying to catch her breath and holding onto the wall for balance. “Ouch!” Kara faked pain holding her arm laughing even louder now.

“It’s not funny.” Lena said trying to sound mad. 

“It’s a little funny baby.” She said laughing again, Lena crossed her arms and looked away from her. “Oh, come here.” Kara said and reached to hug her and kissed her head. “I promise I won’t do this again without your permission. But you have to stop working so late, you need to rest a little. You are always working, you sleep so little, and you also don’t eat enough, you just have coffee for breakfast and if I don’t go to your office at lunch you don’t eat at all. You have to take care of yourself baby.”

“I know.” Lena sighed. “It’s just that sometimes I have so much to do that I forget to eat or lose track of time. I promise to try harder from now on.”

“Good. now last change and go to bed because I’m exhausted.”  
They both took a quick shower and changed into more comfortable clothes and in 15 minutes they were both in bed. Lena had one leg and one arm on top of Kara and her face hidden on her shoulder breathing in her scent, Kara had one arm under Lena, running her fingers through her back and the other caressing her arm that was around her stomach.

“Good night Baby.” Kara said already half asleep.

“Good night.” Lena said as they both fell asleep happily holding each others.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
